Your Call
by ivyisnotpoisonus
Summary: Entah ia sadari atau tidak, yang Killua tinggalkan bukan hanya pekerjaan, hidupnya yang lama, serta luka permanen pada ibunya dan Milluki. Karena pada malam-malam tertentu, akan ada seseorang yang menatap teleponnya dengan hampa. RnR please?


Keluarga Zaoldyeck, siapa yang tak mengenal nama keluarga tersebut?

Dari kakek buyut, hingga seluruh cucunya—semuanya adalah pembunuh bayaran.

Itu adalah takdir mereka, sesuatu yang tak dapat dihindari. Nasib mereka sejak lahir telah diukir di atas batu takdir. Mutlak. Tak dapat ditolak.

Tetapi dari sekian banyak nama yang dituliskan tersebut, ada sebuah nama, seseorang yang mencoba mengingkari hidupnya. Pergi meninggalkan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan untuk sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Ya, ia adalah Killlua Zaoldyeck.

Entah ia sadari atau tidak, yang ia tinggalkan bukan hanya pekerjaan, hidupnya yang lama, serta luka permanen pada ibunya dan Milluki. Karena di luar semua itu, ia telah meninggalkan sebuah luka permanen pada seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dulu.

.

.

.

.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa setiap hari Kikyou Zaoldyeck berteriak, meminta pada seluruh anggota keluarga untuk membawa pulang anaknya yang kelak akan meneruskan jejak keluarganya itu. Tetapi, tetap saja tak ada yang mendengarkan. Satu-satunya yang menurutinya adalah anak tertuanya—Illumi Zaoldyeck.

Tentu saja bukan hal yang aneh bagi seorang anak untuk menuruti perintah orang tuanya. Tak terkecuali bagi keluarga Zaoldyeck sekalipun. Mereka tak memiliki teman maupun kerabat. Keluarga adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus mereka jaga di luar pekerjaan. Tetapi tidakkah kalian merasa aneh? Mengapa Illumi menuruti kata-kata ibunya sementara ayahnya sendiri telah merestui Killua pergi—dengan catatan bahwa perjalanan tersebut akan melatih Killua menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang hebat, tentunya.

Lalu apakah yang menjadi alasan Illumi untuk menuruti kata-kata ibunya untuk selalu mengawasi Killua? Bukan, bukan karena ia adalah anak mami, saudara-saudara. Apa karena Killua adalah penerus yang sangat berharga? Yah, kurang lebih memang begitu. Itu adalah alasan paling masuk akal untuk sekarang. Tentunya akan berbeda ceritanya jika Illumi yang menjadi penerus keluarga Zaoldyeck. Tetapi, sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan lagi mengapa Illumi selalu mengawasi Killua kemana pun ia pergi. Terutama adalah satu, sebuah alasan yang terdengar masuk akal dan tidak masuk akal pada saat yang bersamaan.

Dan alasan tersebut adalah—

**Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction**

**Song fiction**

**Song: 'Your Call' –Secondhand Serenade**

**Genre: Family/Angst/Hurt/comfort**

**By ivyisnotpoisonus**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC, misstypo(s), etc**

Keluarga Zaoldyeck memang merupakan pembunuh bayaran profesional. Namun itu tidak berarti bahwa mereka tak membutuhkan istirahat. Untuk dapat menjalankan setiap pekerjaan dengan lancar, mereka harus berada dalam kondisi prima, baik fisik maupun mental. Hal ini berbeda untuk setiap anggota keluarga. Zeno beristirahat sebelum misi, berkata bahwa 'istirahat yang baik akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik untuk misi'. Silva biasanya berbaring di atas bantal-bantal yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa di ruangannya sembari 'bermain' dengan anjing peliharaannya yang besar dan bergigi tajam. Milluki (yang biasannya jarang mendapatkan misi langsung, biasanya ia hanya ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi ) beristirahat dengan melakukan hal-hal yang ia suka, seperti surfing di internet dan membeli figurin yang ia suka, atau dengan 'memakan makanan _kecil'_.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Illumi juga sesekali beristirahat. Biasanya hal ini ia lakukan setelah misi, berbalik dengan Zeno, kakeknya. Entah istirahat apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu hingga pagi menjelang. Jika misi tersebut selesai pada pagi atau siang hari, ia akan mengunci pintu hingga keesokan paginya.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu yang ia lakukan, tepatnya tak ada pula yang peduli. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing ketika ia melakukan hal yang tak pernah disangka oleh mereka.

Ya, tak ada yang pernah tahu jika saat itu, ia tengah membuka topengnya sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan duduk tenang dengan sebuah telepon genggam di tangannya. Hanya untuk menanti sesuatu yang sepertinya tak pernah terjadi.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

Illumi adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang professional, dan tak akan mengubah profesionalitasnya untuk sesuatu yang tak berarti. Untuk itu, ia membuang perasaan dan hatinya, mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai anak tertua dari keluarga Zaoldyeck.

Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, bagi keluarga Zaoldyeck, keluarga adalah hal utama selain pekerjaan. Keluarga adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk Illumi dimana ia dapat menunjukan perasaannya walaupun sejenak—hanya sejenak.

Tak ada yang menyangka, bahwa selain Kikyou ada anggota keluarga lainnya yang dengan berat hati melepaskan Killua pergi dari rumah. Tentunya kalian sudah tahu siapa orang tersebut..

Illumi.

Seorang Illumi Zaoldyeck yang dingin dan hampir tak memiliki ekspresi dan hati.

Namun apakah itu benar?

_Listening to the song we used to sing_

_In the car, do you remember_

_Butterfly, Early Summer_

_It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet_

Illumi mengambil headsetnya, mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang dulu sering ia nyanyikan bersama adik tersayangnya. Terakhir ia menyanyikan lagu itu adalah ketika mengantar Killua dalam mobil menuju celestial tower. Sepertinya saat itu pula terakhir ia menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang lain dan anggota keluarganya.

Dulu, dulu sekali yang ia tak ingat kapan, ada saat dimana ia dan Killua seperti dua teman baik, saat Killua masih menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya yang sangat ia kagumi. Entah kapan semua itu berubah. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Killua berubah. Ataukah justru dirinya yang berubah?

Flashback

"_Illu-nii[1]! Illu-nii!" panggil seorang anak kecil dengan rambut putih menghiasi kepalanya._

"_Nani[2], Killua?" jawabnya dengan nada tenang. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Lihat, lihat! Aku menangkap sesuatu!" ujar anak berumur 2 tahun itu dengan bangga. Ia membuka tangannya sedikit untuk memperlihatkan seekor makhluk mungil yang meronta dan mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa henti; seekor kupu-kupu putih._

"_Itu kupu-kupu, Killua," katanya seraya menepuk kepala adik lelakinya. _

"_Aku tahu," jawab anak itu polos, "aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya pada kakak."_

"_Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membawanya pulang," kata remaja berambut hitam tersebut. Killua menggeleng._

"_Aku tidak bisa memeliharanya. Nanti dia malah mati kalau kubawa pulang," ujar anak itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Illumi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan dirasakan anak itu pada pembunuhan pertamanya kelak. Ingin sekali ia berkata pada Killua, bahwa itulah yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Membantu dewa kematian melaksanakan tugasnya. Mencabut nyawa dari orang-orang. Tetapi entah mengapa kata-kata tersebut tak keluar dari bibirnya. Setidaknya, untuk saat itu, ia ingin melihat sinar mata bocah itu sebentar lagi. Hingga nanti mata itu berubah menjadi sama sepertinya. Penuh dengan kegelapan._

_Dan kupu-kupu tersebut terbang menuju langit bebas, ke tempat yang tak bisa digapai olehnya._

Flashback end

.

.

Kenangan-kenangan akan masa kecilnya seakan memenuhi kepalanya. Seperti kupu-kupu putih yang dulu mereka tangkap, Killua kini telah terbang bebas, menuju suatu tempat yang tak dapat ia raih.

Ia pun bertanya-tanya, kapan ia akan bertemu dengan kupu-kupu kecilnya lagi?

_Like when we would meet_

Dulu, terkadang pada malam-malam tertentu, entah hanya pada suatu hari damai biasa atau hari melelahkan setelah Illumi menyelesaikan misinya, Killua akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi, tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa ketukan pintu. Lalu Killua akan mengendap-endap (yang tentunya tak berhasil, karena pada saat itu Killua belum belajar menggunakan zetsu) masuk ke dalam selimut Illumi, menggenggam erat tangan Illumi. Illumi yang mengetahui hal itu hanya dapat berpura-pura tidur dan menutup matanya. Silva memang tak mengizinkan Killua kecil tidur dengan siapa pun, untuk melatih kemandirian Killua, katanya. Tetapi Illumi juga tak tega untuk mengusir adik kecilnya itu. Ia pun hanya terdiam, merasakan hangatnya tangan sang adik yang berbisik pelan; "Aku sayang Illu-ni."

Pada saat itu Illumi ingin, sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh kecil di sebelahnya tersebut. Tentunya pada akhirnya hal itu tak dilakukannya. Dan ketika Killua benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas, Illumi akan membalas kata-kata itu dengan gumaman pelan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Killua."

Keesokan paginya, Illumi menyadari bahwa adik kecilnya telah berada dalam pelukannya.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

Tentunya hal itu hanya terjadi di masa lampau. Sekarang, Killua telah beranjak dewasa, menjadi—berbeda. Semuanya tampak berbeda. Sejak Killua kembali dari celestial tower mereka seolah tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan jika sekilas dilihat, tak akan ada yang percaya mereka adalah saudara kandung.

Di celestial tower, Killua kecil telah dilatih sedemikian rupa. Itu bukanlah hal besar mengingat prestasinya yang gemerlang, telah berhasil membunuh di bawah usia 5 tahun. Maka, bukan perkara besar ketika pada umur 6 tahun ia harus menumpahkan darah di menara pertempuran tersebut. Yang membuat berbeda adalah, kali ini, kakaknya tak ada bersamanya.

Killua terluka. Kakaknya yang sangat disayanginya kini tak lagi di sampingnya. Ia tahu, ini bagian dari latihan. Namun tetap saja ia merasa dikhianati. Bukankah selama ini Illumi selalu ada untuknya, setiap ia memanggil namanya, bahkan tanpa ia panggil sekalipun? Namun mengapa, ia meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat asing ini? Begitu susahkah untuk sekedar menemui, mengunjunginya sejenak atau hanya telepon singkat?

Yah, apa daya Killua. Bagaikan kupu-kupu yang terkurung dalam sangkar, ia terdampar di sebuah tempat asing dengan orang-orang haus darah yang tak ia kenal. Bukan berarti ia tak berusaha untuk pulang, tetapi para pelayan keluarga selalu menjaganya dengan ketat. Setiap kali ia menelepon rumah pun, Goto tak mengizinkannya untuk mengontak keluarganya. Di sana, ia sendirian. Dengan sebuah telepon yang tak pernah berdering.

Yang tak Killua tahu adalah bukan hanya Killua yang dilatih saat itu, namun juga Illumi. Sebuah latihan yang sangat berat, yang akhirnya berhasil merenggut seluruh hatinya. Tak ada sakit, tak ada lagi sedih ketika ia bangun pagi dan mendapati ruang hampa di sebelahnya. Kosong. Setelah melewati latihan-latihan berat, ia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Namun tetap saja, tanpa ia sadari setiap hari tangan Illumi bergerak, mencoba merengkuh kekosongan yang ada di sebelahnya. Untuk sekejap ia merasakan panas di matanya, tetapi sepersekian detik setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela nafas, dan kembali mengubur dalam perasaannya.

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

2 tahun. Bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk seorang kakak yang menanti kembalinya adiknya dari latihan. Namun bukan pelukan hangat ataupun teriakan ceria dari sang adik yang didapatnya, melainkan tatapan dingin yang menusuknya dan membuatnya ingin memutar kembali waktu, agar ia dapat menahan senyuman hangat untuknya dulu.

Tanpa ia ketahui, tatapan yang sama didapati adiknya dari dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pada suatu ketika, Illumi mendapatkan sebuah misi baru dari Silva. Ia pun segera menuju ke ruang keluarga sebagaimana yang diperintahkan ayahnya melalui seorang pelayan, hanya untuk mendapati sosok bertubuh mungil yang duduk di sebuah sofa.

Killua.

Killua pun tampak agak terkejut dengan kemunculan kakak sulungnya, tetapi kemudian ia segera mengubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi tatapan dingin, kosong, yang dimiliki seluruh keluarganya. Illumi hanya dapat memaklumi tindakan adiknya tersebut, dan dengan bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi suatu perubahan besar diantara mereka, ia duduk di sebelah Killua dengan raut tanpa dosa.

Killua nampak tidak senang dengan posisi tersebut dan menggeser duduknya menjauhi kakaknya. Illumi, masih dengan tampang _pokerface_-nya bertanya pada Killua, "ada yang salah, adikku?"

Tentunya, hal ini makin membuat Killua kesal dan berkata "satu-satunya hal yang salah adalah mengapa kau di sini dan duduk di sebelahku,"

Illumi, bukannya merasa terancam atau sedih dengan perkataan sarkastik tersebut, sebaliknya ia merasa senang. Tentunya ia bukan masokis, tetapi hal ini cukup menyenangkan mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya Killua kembali berbicara padanya sejak ia kembali dari celestial tower.

"Ayah memanggilku untuk sebuha misi, dan memintaku menunggu di sini," jawabnya dengan kalem. Killua menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Setahuku ayah memanggilKU, bukan memanggilMU."

"Kalau begitu, ia menyuruh kita berdua untuk melaksanakan misi bersama-sama," kata Illumi dengan logis, ujarnya kepada Killua, dan sukses mengubah raut wajah Killua menjadi sesuatu yang abstrak, campuran antara marah, kesal, ragu, jijik, enggan, dan berbagai lainnya yang hampir membuat Illumi ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi _priceless_ tersebut.

Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan dengan kata-kata sarkastik dan bentakan kesal Killua dan disambut dengan jawaban kalem yang tak kalah sarkastiknya dari Illumi.

Sembari mendengarkan kata-kata Killua dan nafasnya yang semakin berat karena kemarahannya, Illumi berpikir, bolehkah ia berharap bahwa ini akan terus berlanjut? Apakah adiknya juga mengharap dan membayangkan hal yang sama dengan yang ia bayangkan kini? Kalau tidak, lalu apakah yang dibayangkan adiknya saat ini?

Tak berapa lama, semua pikiran itu sirna ketika Illumi mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka,, dan Silva pun melangkah masuk, heran melihat kedua anaknya yang tak biasanya bersiteru.

_Cause every breath that you will take_

_When you are sitting next to me_

_Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_

_(What's your, what's your…)_

Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat Killua akan terbang dari tangannya. Terbukti pada saat ia meninggalkan rumah untuk mengikuti ujian hunter. Sayangnya, pada saat itu ia sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi. Killua benar-benar telah menjadi berbakat, melewati ibunya sendiri yang juga mantan pembunuh bayaran dan Milluki (yang sebenarnya tak terlalu Illumi pertimbangkan mengingat Kalluto pun lebih hebat dari Milluki).

Maka ketika Kikyou meminta Illumi mengawasi Killua saat ujian hunter, ia menyetujuinya dengan senang. Tentunya ia tidak menunjukkan perasaan tersebut, hanya menyimpannya dalam hatinya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat besar karena misinya berikutnya akan membutuhkan kartu lisensi hunter. Sekali pukul, dua lalat mati sekaligus. Menguntungkan bukan?

Killua mungkin tak menyadarinya, saat ujian hunter, ada satu orang yang terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam mengawasi adik kecilnya yang terus tumbuh. Illumi tak meminta banyak, ia hanya ingin Killua pulang. Ia ingin adiknya yang dulu kembali, membawa pulang rumahnya yang telah hilang. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah adiknya kini memiliki teman.

Teman?

Guyonan apa ini? _Sebuah candaan yang tak lucu_, batinnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa adiknya sedang tak bercanda.

_Apakah temanmu menemanimu setiap malam saat kau takut, Killua?_

_Apakah temanmu berbisik dengan lembut 'aku menyayangimu' saat kau telah terlelap?_

Dan berbagai pikiran lain berkecamuk di pikiran Illumi.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

Dengan cara 'agak' memaksa, Illumi membawa pulang kembali Killua. Sayangnya, seperti yang ia katakan pada Killua, ia harus melaksanakan sebuah misi yang membutuhkan kartu lisensi hunter untuk beberapa waktu. Ketika ia dalam misi tersebut, beberapa 'teman' Killua membawanya pergi.

Killua pergi. Lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, tanpa berkata apa-apa padanya. Tanpa salam perpisahan, bahkan mungkin tanpaa mengingat dirinya sama sekali.

Tetapi tak sama dengan waktu itu, kali ini Illumi telah menanamkan jarum miliknya dalam otak Killua, agar ia dapat memonitor segala gerak-gerik adiknya.

Namun tetap saja, memonitor melalui belakang kepalamu tak sama dengan memonitor saat ia ada di sampingmu kan?

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

Setitik penyesalan muncul dalam benak Illumi. Seandainya, jika waktu itu ia berkata pada Killua bahwa ia menyayanginya, akankah ia tetap di sini? Akankah ia tertidur dengan polosnya seperti dulu? Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Anak bernama Gon itu benar-benar berhasil mengambil hati Killua, dan kali ini, Illumi yang merasa ditinggalkan.

Untuk beberapa saat Illumi akan berubah pikiran. Mungkin, bukan itu masalahnya.

Mungkin Illumi hanya kesal, mengapa yang sekarang ada di samping Killua adalah anak berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata berbinar, bukan rambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang dingin sekaligus hangat pada saat bersamaan.

Mungkin.

Sudah berapa kali ia terjebak pada pikiran yang tak pasti?

Pada puncak malam, pikiran Illumi yang sudah penuh akan kembali kosong, dan matanya akan berkeliling meneliti tiap sudut kamar, dan selalu berhenti pada sudut yang sama, yaitu ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Untuk suatu alasan yang tak diketahuinya secara pasti, ia merasa lelah. Entah karena misi yang baru saja diselesaikannya, ataukah karena pikiran-pikirannya tadi? Seluruh deduksi dan analisis ia coba kemukakan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan berakhir pada setiap alasan yang sama setiap malam—

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

karena ia sendirian.

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

Perasaan ini tentunya cukup mengganggunya. 24 bukanlah usia yang wajar untuk merindukan saudaramu sendiri. Killualah yang seharusnya merindukannya, bukan dia. Killua yang berada di luar rumah, tetapi mengapa Illumi yang sangat ingin merasa pulang ke rumah sementara ia sendiri tengah berada di dalamnya?

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

Ia kembali menganalisa, dan jawabannya kembali mengarah kepada hal lain, bahwa 'rumah' tak akan lengkap tanpa Killua di dalamnya. Baginya 'rumah'nya adalah saat-saat malam dimana Killua akan masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan membisikan kata-kata yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya.

Segera setelah ia selesai beranalisa, ia akan menghela nafas dengan berat, karena ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah merasa di rumah, karena saat-saat itu tak kembali, dan tak akan pernah kembali.

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

Ia bisa saja memaksa Killua kembali pulang, tetapi 'rumah'nya sendiri tak akan pernah kembali. Setidaknya melihat senyuman Killua di luar sana lebih baik daripada melihat Killua melemparkan tatapan jijik padanya. Ia pun menyadari, yang diinginkan Killua bukanlah saat-saat dulu bersamanya, tetapi saat-saat sekarang dengan kebebasan yang ditawarkan oleh bocah polos yang selalu membawa alat pancing.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

Sementara Killua kini telah memiliki 'hati', Illumi sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan apa yang ia rasa. Satu-satunya cara untuk tidak melupakan sedikit perasaan yang tersisa adalah dengan mengingatnya, setiap malam, setelah ia melaksanakan tugasnya. Setelah ia mengingat-ingat, itulah satu-satunya perasaan yang ia miliki. Seolah-olah ia hidup hanya untuk masa-masa itu, untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyayanginya—kupu-kupu kecilnya.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

Illumi tahu ia menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil. tetapi ia juga mengerti, ia menginginkan sesuatu karena ia tidak memilikinya. Setidaknya selama ia masih memiliki keinginan tersebut, ia dapat bernafas lega karena setidaknya masih ada bagian dirinya yang 'hidup'. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa malam, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan dulu. Sampai akhirnya matahari menyinari gunung Kukuru, dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Desahan pelan akan meluncur dari bibirnya, dan ia akan melirik telepon yang masih ia genggam hanya untuk menemukan sebuah layar kosong. Tak ada pesan, tak ada telepon. Nihil.

Apakah ini yang disebut karma? Dulu, Killua merasakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Menanti kakaknya yang tak kunjung datang. Sekarang, gilirannya tiba. Telepon di tangannya tak pernah berdering.

Ketika matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya di sisi kamar, logika Illumi akan kembali. Menghanyutkan segenap perasaan yang muncul. Ia pun akan kembali menjadi Illumi yang biasanya, tanpa perasaan. Seolah pikiran-pikiran anehnya semalam tak pernah terjadi. Lenyap tanpa sisa.

Telepon itu akan ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya, menunggu untuk kembali digenggam pada beberapa malam berikutnya. Meski ia pun tak tahu kapan ia akan berbunyi.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama, seorang anak berambut putih tengah menatap teleponnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

.

.

.

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

.

.

-end-

(dengan gajenya)

* * *

><p><span>Kamus kata-kata<span>

_Illu-nii[1]: nii _dalam bahasa jepang berarti kakak laki-laki

_Nani[2]: _dalam bahasa jepang berarti 'apa'

* * *

><p><span>Bla bla bla author<span>

Ehm... halo, permisi ^_^ saya author baru di fandom ini...

Udah lama nggak nonton dan baca hunter x hunter, eh begitu baca tau-tau jadi kangen lagi. Terus jadi pingin bikin fanfic deh~ (selama ini cuma jadi pembaca gelap fanfic hxh)

Menurutku, hal di atas itu sendiri agak mustahil, tapi... SANGAT UNYU JIKA BENAR TERJADI! Kyaaa~ kakak~~~~~ *ditendang Illumi dan Killlua* kenapa illumi gak jadi kakakku ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *maunya*

Udah ah banyak cincau -_-

*tarik2 baju pembaca* review pleaaaaase?


End file.
